Pyuu Pyuu!
by M155 C0nfu510n
Summary: Who ever said laser tag couldn't be sexy was a liar. Grimmjow and Ichigo are about to learn that the fun way. M because almost lemon.


Guess who found another prompt by otpprompts? THIS GIRL! :D More cuteness and almost lemony goodness in T-minus…

NOW!

* * *

><p>Ichigo's breathing slowed as he moved along the wall, the bulky, black vest clinging uncomfortably to his chest. Reaching for the earphones, the teen tugged at the large headpiece in irritation. Hazel eyes moved rapidly across his surroundings, taking in the green and orange neon lined walls and obstacles. His eyes widened at a sudden flash of red only a few feet from his head, Ichigo diving behind a low wall and rolling to avoid the trailing lasers that followed.<p>

Pushing himself up, Ichigo rushed behind another wall, pressing back against the solid surface. His breathing was ragged again as he peaked around the edge of his shield, eyes catching the barest hint of blue before he aimed his gun and fired. He smirked when he heard the other teen curse and the '_Nice Shot!_' that rang through his earphones every time he got a hit. His moment of victory didn't last long, however, as he heard an explosion go off in his ear.

Jumping at the unexpected sound, he turned his head to see his blue-haired friend pointing his gun at his head with a smirk pulling at his features.

"I'll give ya ten seconds, Strawberry."

Ichigo scowled at the taller male before rushing off, disappearing quickly behind a wall. He moved quickly and lowly, head flicking left and right constantly. He somehow ended up in large corner of the room, a wall to his back, left, and right while the open arena was to his left. He pushed himself as close to the wall as he could, peeking around the corner Ichigo cursed when he caught hide nor hair of the blunet. Deciding that the waiting game was too boring, and definitely a 'wimp' move- as Grimmjow would probably say- he ventured out again.

Deciding that the walls were too obvious a place for him to move, Ichigo slinked along the inner walls of the arena, eyes trained to every glowing light that illuminated the room in a dim glow. The earphones crackled restlessly in his ear as he did a quick look over his shoulder, eyes narrowing at the empty space behind him before turning and cautiously continuing forward. Ichigo quickly moved around a corner, eyes still trained to his left as his feet moved him forward. So the orange haired teen was shocked when he turned his head around only to see equally shocked features. Both teens wasted nary a moment as they raised their guns, aiming them for the target in the center of each other's chest.

A moment of tension seemed to pass through the area as both teens face off, faces steely and eyes hard. Ichigo's lips were set in a firm line, while Grimmjow's were lifted into a mocking smirk. Ichigo felt a bead of sweat slide down the side of his neck as the seconds ticked by, brows furrowing as they watched the opposing teen tense slightly. Ichigo felt his fingers tighten around the gun as he watched Grimmjow lick his lips, eyes leaving those hypnotizing blue eyes to follow the glowing pink appendage as it disappeared between shadowed lips.

Grimmjow was no better than his opponent, eyes watching the small signs that gave away what the oranget was feeling- he was finally thankful for taking that psychology class that year. Blue eyes darkened to a near black, Grimmjow making a split second decision as he dropped his arm and re-clipped the gun to the vest.

Ichigo's expression was confused as he watched Grimmjow drop his weapon and clip it to his vest, dropping his own arm as he quirked a brow.

"Grimm?"

Grimmjow ignored the question, only slowly advancing on the oranget. Ichigo's eyes widened as Grimmjow calmly took the gun from his hand and clipped it to his vest. His eyes widened further as Grimmjow's fingers undid the small buckles on the side of the vest before lifting it over his head, throwing it somewhere behind himself before reaching for Ichigo's own.

"G-Grimm! Wait, what are you doing?!"

Ichigo was silenced when Grimmjow looked up, eyes smouldering as as he connected with stormy blue.

"Shut up."

With that Grimmjow grabbed the back of Ichigo's head and pulled him into his lips, devouring the oranget's complaints with an insistent tongue. Ichigo gasped at the unexpected contact, a surprised moan falling from his lips as Grimmjow's tongue slithered into his mouth, mapping the previously unexplored cavern. It only took a moment for Ichigo to melt into the delightful feeling of Grimmjow pulling at his lips with his teeth, eyes sliding closed as his arms moved up to circle Grimmjow's neck.

Grimmjow smirked into the kiss as his fingers went back to their previous task of ridding the oranget of his vest. Ichigo didn't protest this time, only lifting his arms when Grimmjow began pulling the vest over his head. Grimmjow's smirk seemed to grow as he pushed the oranget into an adjacent wall, hands delving under his shirt to trace the prominent muscles along his abdomen. Ichigo could only moan around the tongue that was tangled with his own, fingers locking themselves in vibrant blue locks as he tried, futilely, to pull the blunet closer.

Grimmjow groaned at the feel of blunt nails digging into his scalp, biting at Ichigo's bottom lip a final time before trailing kisses down his pale neck, teeth nipping at the delicate skin. Ichigo's voice was strained as he tried to hold in the cries that threatened to fill the room, eyes clenched tightly as he mumbled warbled pleas for more into the semi-darkness of the room. Grimmjow halted at Ichigo's collarbone, tongue only a few teasing centimeters from the heated flesh before he pulled away.

Ichigo's eyes squinted open to connect with startlingly, clear blue, mind unfogging slightly as he focused solely on Grimmjow.

"I'm not waitin' ta leave, so ya better be fine with that."

Ichigo's expression was confused for a moment before a deep blush colored his cheeks, eyes suddenly becoming _very_ interested in the floor.

Many thoughts raced through Ichigo's mind as he weighed the pros- his mind supplying _extremely_ graphic images of Grimmjow sans clothes- and cons- his mind again supplying images of a _very _naked Grimmjow above him when the lights came on and another group came in to play- of accepting Grimmjow's offer. Worrying his bottom lip, Ichigo thought about the last few seconds of intimacy he had just experienced with the taller male, cheeks darkening when he thought of that sinful tongue dancing with his own. Ichigo's expression suddenly turned determined as he finally settled on an option, moving his arms up to lock around Grimmjow's shoulders as he connected dark brown with crystal blue.

"Make it worth my while, Jaegerjaques."

Grimmjow's smirk was all the warning he had before he was pulled into another aggressive kiss.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure we should leave them in there? I really don't feel like cleaning up after they leave…"<p>

The purple haired woman leaned against the back of her boss's chair, eyes bored as she watched the two teens go at it like rabbits on the gray screen. She had to admire to orange haired kid for his flexibility, though, her head tilting to the side as she pondered how his leg bent into that angle.

"Oh, let them have their fun, Yoruichi. I'm sure you remember we were just the same at their age~" Yoruichi sent a dry look to her husband, a need to take that damned fan and smack him in the face with it. But she refrained herself, if only because she didn't want to have to buy another one.

Sighing, the purple haired woman stood to her full height, flipping her long ponytail over her shoulder as she turned towards the clock on the wall above the door. She blanched when she saw that it was _way_ past five, nearly six. The woman whined as she turned back towards the perverted blond, eyes filling with crocodile tears as she moved to fall over the back of his chair again.

"Kisuke! How much longer are th-"

"GRIMMJOW!"

"...Nevermind."

* * *

><p>And there is a fastly written little thingy~ :3 I hope you like that bit of humor I tried to add because as we all know I am a boring person~ -3- I still think it's a cute idea though I bombed it a bit~ . I hope this can make up for me ignoring my ff profile~ don't forget to review! :D<p> 


End file.
